Academy of Justice
by ZmazingZoe
Summary: Follow your superheroes through their life at justice Academy!
1. OC Contest

Zmazing Zoe: Hey everyboy! Haven't seen me in a while. I got this fetch idea for a young justice fanfiction. What it is going to be is the young justicers will be going to Justice Academy! A schooling center for young heroes. The team will not be the main characters, you will! You guys can make some oc's to appear, and even be main characters! :) There are four main oc spots availible and 4 supporting character oc opening that can appear quite frequently! :) If if get more than eight oc's then the extra's can still appear, just not as consistantly. So good luck!

Here is the template plus one of my 3 oc's:

BASICS

Name: Phoebe Skies

Nicknames: Phoebs

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Heritage: Human

Birthday: October 17th

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color(s): Light brown

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Tattoos: Treble clef on her right shoulder blade

Scars: Small incision near vocal cords

Piercings: Ear peircings

Height: 5' 5

Body Type: Thin, athletic

Street clothes: Blazers with flowy tops. Dark wash jeans with flats.

HERO

Hero Name: Songbird

Hero Costume: White longsleeved crop top, white pants with music notes prointed on them, boots, and a black utility belt that worn horizonality on her hips.

Powers (If you have none leave it blank or marked as none): Can sing people into doing what she wants , but restains herself from anything crazy to not become a bad guy. ( I didn't know the music mister existed when I created this hero, batman brave and the bold watchers don't be offended)

How she got her powers: Her father altered her vocal cords

Mentor: Black Canary

Weapons: Small twin daggers, musical symbol shaped throwing stars

LIFE

Personality: Impulsive, bold, confident, staight forward, jumpy, impaint, funny, prankster, enjoys getting a laugh out of any situation, unpredictable

Likes: Singing, laughing, pranks, having fun, hanging out with friends, new things, people

Dislikes: Kill joys, people who hold her back, waiting

Weaknesses: Ear plugs villians, ear plugs

Fears: Spiders

Hobbies: Singing, pranking

Sports: If training counts

Sexaulaity: Hetrosexual

Traits in a BF/GF: Loves to laugh, stands their ground, planning, confident

Famiy: John Skies (Father) (Prison)

Rachel Skies (Mother) (Dead)

Background: Black Canary saved her fathers life but John became obsessed with Black Canary. He then started trying to give his wife Black Canary powers, killing her in an experiment. By killing her he found how to give someone Black Canary's powers with some upgrades. John then preformed the procedjure on Phoebe, but didn't get to finish, only giving her the upgrade. The cops showed up and arrested John for murderand illegal experimentation. The hospital patched up Phoebe's neck but did't take away her powers. When Phoebe turned eight Black Canary adopted Phoebe to train her to become a superheroine. A few years later Black Canary enrolled her in The Academy of Justice to further her training. Phoebe had been there since she was 11, giving her 5 years of experience.

ZmazingZoe: That's all you need. Any other details you can add. If you have any ideas for your character you can PM them to me. Characters can be entered through reveiws or PM's. If you like someone's entered oc you can list them as a crush. Next time the teacher list and two more oc's of mine will be going up, and then I will be waiting for you guys! Love you all! 3


	2. My Final OC's

ZmazingZoe: Hey everyone! How is it going? Great I hope! Looking forward to your oc's. I just wanted to clarify some things you might be confused on. Any hero from the justice league can be your mentor! Even batman, but he doesn't know that, so don't tell him. The people who will be attending the academy is Robin, Artemis, Kaldur, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss M, Zatana, and Supergirl got a little depromoted and that annoys her so much.

Teachers:

Basic:

Math: Booster Gold

Social Studies: Rocket

English: Red Tornado

Science: Atom

Hand to hand combat is taught by Black Canary and the remaining three periods are spent with your mentor, unless they are on missions, then you have free time. There are three squads that will go on missions from the Academy. Alpha squad, the young justice team. Beta squad and Gama squad that are made up of oc's. Stealthier missions and large group missions will consists of the people that are for the job, not confined to the Alpha and Beta squads, so if your on Gama you will still have lots of opportunities. Everyone will be sorted by their school grade.

I have two more oc's to give to you and then I have al of mine out. At that point I am going to start needing you guys, give me your oc's! I want them, I love them! Bring them all to me! My friend made this one, so enjoy!

Name: Star Aldine

Nicknames: None

Age: 14

Female:

Heritage: Genetically engineered in Star Labs

Birthday: August 6th

Eye Color: Usually green

Hair Color: Usually black

Skin Tone: Usually Caucasian

Height: 5'3

Tattoo: A trail of zig zagged stars on her shoulder for people to identify her

Scars: Several large ones on her stomach

Piercings: Changeable

Body Type: Short and average

Street Clothes: Crop tops with high waisted skirts. Converse with occasional flats.

Hero Name: Mascarade

Hero Costume: Leather pants with a purple corset like top. Purple converse and a mascarade mask.

Powers: Can alter her appearance at will

How she got her powers: Testing at Star Labs

Mentor: Beast Boy

Weapons: Martial Arts

Personality: Extroverted, bubbly, bit rebellious, funny, small temper, doesn't care what others think

Likes: Fashion, reading

Dislikes: People who are better than her at things, people who don't like her, sharp stuff

Weakness: Blinding light, if she can't see, she can't picture who she wants to become

Fears: Needles

Hobbies: Acting, dancing

Sports: Gymnastics, dance, ice skating

Sexuality: Bisexual

Traights in BF/GF: Smart (Or adorably stupid), witty, cute, not psychotic, confident, honorable

Family: Dr. Aldine (Father) (Scientist)

Unknown (Mother) (Sisters?) (Brothers?)

Background: Dr. Aldine created Star from himself and an egg donor. He grew the baby and changed some of her genetics, giving her shape shifting abilities. On her 14th birthday Star ran away to go to Justice Academy to learn how to be a hero. Even though she has only been there for a month, Star had excelled at her training.

There is Star for you all, and now here is Nick Johnson. I know, boring name.

Name: Nick Johnson

Nicknames: Ze Nick-nick

Age: 15 (almost 16)

Gender: Male

Heritage: Martian

Birthday: September 7th

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Skin: Caucasian (Supposed to be green)

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Piercings: None

Body Type: Acrobatic

Height:5' 6

Street Clothes: Athletic shorts with a tee-shirt. Obnoxiously colored tennis shoes

Hero Name: Mr. Ze

Costume: Blue pants with a white tee-shirt that has the martian red x on it.

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Hovering, and instead on shape shifting he got himself Teleportation

How he got his powers: He was born with them

Mentor: Martian Man-Hunter

Weapons: His powers

Personality: Naive, Athletic, childish humor, extroverted, nice

Likes: Sports, girls, his dumb jokes, coloring

Dislikes: Learning, owls, Styrofoam

Weakness: Fire/ heat

Fears: Owls, fire

Sports: Basketball, football, wrestling, track, tennis, gymnastics, soccer, swimming, etc., etc.

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Traits in BF/GF: Extroverted, bubbly, confident, bold

Family: M'gann (Step Sister)

The rest of his family is unimportant to him

Background: Nick followed Miss M to Earth to get away from his family. When he got there he started living a normal human life, until they started justice academy. He quickly enrolled at age 13, exited and ready for anything.

ZmazingZoe: So there you go! My last oc's and some schedules. Next time you will see other peoples oc's and maybe the current squad assignments? I don't know. Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Aqua and Alpha Squad

ZmazingZoe: So someone submitted an oc so I am here to give it to you! Yay! Remember there are now only seven spots open for oc's! Point of veiw will be from the Beta team members, and hey maybe even Gama, I haven't decided because I don't have all of your amazing characters yet!

Name: Aquenna Carolva  
>Nickname: Aqua or Ennie<br>Age: 15  
>Gender: female<br>Heritage: atlantian  
>Birthday: April 30th<br>Eye color: coraly orange  
>Hair color: sandy blond<br>Skin tone: peachy tan  
>Tattoos: swirling back tattoos that cover her arms and around her waist and legs<br>Scars: none  
>Piercing: none<br>Height: 5' 8"  
>Body type: lean and athledic<br>Street cloths: a black surfer top and blue surf shorts with sandles  
>HERO<br>Hero name: Riptide  
>Hero costume: black sleeveless turtleneck crop top made out of swim suit material and long black skin tight swim pants<br>Powers: same water magic other atlantians use  
>Mentor: aqua man<br>Weapons: frozen shards of water she sometimes shoots when controlling water  
>LIFE<br>Personality: militaryesk with how proper she is when on a mission or in training but outside of that she's a little scatterbrained and quiet funny  
>Likes: swimming and reading (shes fascinated by the surface worlds culture and loves to learn about it)<br>Weaknesses: too much heat and she dries out and when she gets over flustered she has problems making good battle decisions  
>Fears: thunder (cause they didnt really have that under the sea)<br>Hobbies: studying human cultures and languages and she also likes trying things like different sports and art stuff  
>Sports: swimming is her favorite but she also likes beach volleyball she'll play any of them though she sucks at softball and basketball since catching things is not her forte<br>Sexuality: heterosexual  
>Things she likes in a boyfriend: someone curious and adventures though she probably wouldn't mind a book worm<br>Family: father- hennek  
>Mother- Coraleen<br>Brother (older)- shekeen  
>Sister (twin)- Jelleen<br>Brother (younger)- Ragen  
>Backround: she was a promising young pupel in the magic academy and the queen knew she was always curious about the surface world so she offered her the chance to study and help fight crime with her husband like Kaldur did. She accepted and left her family behind to start studying at the justice academy.<p>

ZmazingZoe: That's it for now. There will most likely be four girls and four boys a squad, but that hasn't been completely decided, depends on how many of which genders get here is the Aplha team list.

Kaldur

Superboy

Kid Flash

Robin

Miss M

Artemis

Zatana

Supergirl


	4. Delilah

ZmazingZoe: Hey Everbody! How is it going! You know what, I need a sign in. And I sign off. I'll work on that. Anyway, we have another entry, now this person is a special entry that won't be counting to the final seven because they are an anti-hero! But they are really cool so, yeah deal with it. That means that there are still seven spots open! Keep submitting!

Name: Delilah Maria Wilson  
>Nicknames: Dell, Lily<br>Age: 15  
>Gender: Female<br>Heritage: Human  
>Birthday: December 26<br>Eye Colour: Grey  
>Hair Colour(s): Light Brown<br>Skin Tone: Caucasian  
>Tattoos: None<br>Scars: Very faint (unnoticeable unless you're looking for them) spiderweb of thin lines extending from her chest to her hands, feet and head. Point of origin is the area directly over her heart, the lines form a crossed out circle.  
>Piercings: Ears pierced but never wears earrings<br>Height: 5' 2''  
>Body Type: Slim, but not obviously muscular<br>Street clothes: Jeans, t-shirt, runners, baseball cap. All neutral coloured except for slightly dirty, neon orange cap.  
>ANTI HERO<br>(anti) Hero Name: Mind over Matter  
>(anti) Hero Costume:<br>Depends on if she's viewed as an ally or a foe.  
>Ally's view- Thin blue sweater with symbol MM in white, light grey pants, white sneakers, simple blue domino mask, same shade as sweater. Keeps hair tied back in ponytail and blue headband.  
>Eye Colour- Sky blue<br>Hair colour- Platinum blonde  
>Foe's view- Thicker black sweater with 2 red stripes, burgundy pants, black sneakers, black domino mask, keeps hair tied back with ponytail and red headband.<br>Eye colour- Dark red  
>Hair Colour- Black<br>Powers: Control over the dream realm and imagination/ Allows her to trick herself into having increased strength, pain killers, increased speed, fighting abilities, control body heat and blood flow etc. (Within reason, no flying or heat vision)  
>She can extend these effects to others (pain, healing, anger, nightmares) Good for torture, convincing them they're on fire before 'blocking' the pain, question and repeat.<br>Her costume is actually a simple illusion based on the person's opinion of her, the stronger the opinion the stronger the illusion.  
>How she got her powers: Science accident<br>Mentor: AU Deathstroke/ Slade  
>Weapons: More of a tool- headband helps to project her powers and keep her focused. She can fight without it however it would only be at ~65-70%<br>LIFE  
>Personality: With her mask she's brazen, confident, unafraid of anything thrown at her. She prefers hit and run or stealth over a direct approach. Underneath she's confused, scared and homesick. Either way she's touchy and will become angry quickly when annoyed or backed into a corner<br>Likes: Playing games, eating ice cream, (day) dreaming, reading, watching others, listening, adrenaline, freedom  
>Dislikes: Overly talkative people, show offs, tomatoes, nightmares, jail<br>Weaknesses: Lack of concentration, loud noises, a strong mind (When using her powers on others offensively)  
>Fears: Being trapped somewhere forever. Being caged essentially. Claustrophobia as well to a lesser extent.<br>Hobbies: Reading, experimenting with chemistry/ other science stuff  
>Sports: No<br>Sexuality: Heterosexual  
>Traits in a BFGF: Those who can make her laugh, forget about all of her problems. Those who are ever so slightly insane and very self confident.  
>Family:<br>Slade Wilson (AU, Father)  
>Adeline Wilson (AU, Mother, maiden name Kane)<br>Grant Wilson (AU, Older brother, Dead)  
>Joseph Wilson (AU, Younger brother)<br>Background: In her universe, Slade is a retired soldier who decided to settle down and start a family. He decided to train his children so they can defend themselves after his first born was bullied into suicide. Delilah was a rising scientific genius. Naturally, she was bullied. When she defended herself and was expelled her parents decided to home school her. A couple years later she decided to test out a machine designed to teleport her across the world, to China, where another had already been set up. She'd already tested it with smaller mammals, she was the first human. Putting on her signature orange cap she stepped into the machine in America.. and never came out on the other side. Instead the sudden amount of mass caused the machine to malfunction, sending her across universes instead and giving her super powers as the universe's attempt to say "Sorry, here's to hoping you survive."

Oh, so much coolness. Guys, I'm loving all of these characters, keep them coming! Love you all! Byes!


	5. Four Newbies! Ah!

ZmazingZoe: Hey Everone! Howes your life been going? Great I hope! We have more oc's 3 heroes and an anti hero! Yay! I have almost my whole main character list done, 2 spots left, hurry guys! There are still three spots open for Gama though! You'll still be pretty in there, just no chapters from your point of veiw, sorry. I feel bad but four gama spots are being saved for some people I know in real life that want in but we have to move slowly with creation because they are so busy. I am trying to not play favorites though! I added team members to the Alpha squad so there could be more excepted oc's.. Still love you guys! Here is the current standings for Beta and Gama (By hero name):

Beta:

Songbird

Mascarade

Mr. Ze

Black Rose

Angel Wing

Demon

?

?

(Psst, I need guys for Beta, all other girls, unless I can't resist, will be placed on Gama)

Gama:

Riptide

**friend**

**friend**

**friend**

**friend**

?

?

?

Keep submitting!

Name: Renee Ahirats  
>Nickname: Ren<br>Age: 16  
>Gender: Female<br>Heritage: human  
>Birthday: July 31<br>Eye Color: navy blue  
>Hair Color(s): fiery red<br>Skin Tone: Caucasian  
>Tattoos: various black roses<br>Scars: across her neck, across her lips  
>Piercings: nose, double ear, cartilage<br>Height: 6'  
>Body Type: muscular, average<br>Street clothes: Ripped jeans, dark color t-shirt, and hoodie with sneakers  
>Hero<br>Hero Name: Black Rose  
>Hero costume: black boots, black cargo pants, black tank top, long fingerless gloves<br>Powers: death touch, can kill and severely hurt someone with one touch.  
>How she got her powers: unknown<br>Mentor: only batman will go near her  
>Weapons: Judo and black expandable baton<br>LIFE  
>Personality: quite, usually patient, empathetic, but you don't want to push her to the edge, tough, protective<br>Likes: hanging out with friends, reading, biking, cooking, coffee  
>Dislikes: bullies<br>Weaknesses: night shade  
>Fears: rejection, abandonment<br>Hobbies: cooking, reading, biking  
>Spots: judo<br>Sexuality: heterosexual  
>Traits in a BFGF:  
>Family: dead<br>Background: Woke up one morning to find her family dead. She doesn't know why and until she came to the academy her my focus was staying alive and out of social services hands. She has spent a collective total of two years in juvenile hall and four on the streets.  
>feel free to make changes<p>

BASICS

Name: Lucinda White

Nicknames: Luce, Lucy, Angel

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Heritage: Angel

Birthday: February 14

Eye Color: Golden yellow

Hair Color(s): Platinum blonde

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Tattoos: Golden halo at the nape of her neck

Scars: Two diagonal incisions just below hr shoulder blades

Piercings: None

Height: 5' 2

Body Type: Slim, athletic

Street clothes: White top, a brown cropped jacket, blue skinny jean and brown boots

HERO

Hero Name: Angel Wing

Hero Costume: White crop top with a gold stripe downtempo middle, white pants with gold stripes down the stripes, gold boots, gold cuffs, white hooded cloak with a gold lining. Large white angel wings that expand from her back. (Entire outfit, minus wings, turn black and gray while in stealth-mode).

Powers: Flight, super strength.

How she got her powers: Born with them

Mentor: Hawk Woman

Weapons: Gold cuffs that can reflect attacks

LIFE

Personality: Confident, quiet, thoughtful, loving, caring, patient.

Likes: Reading, being with friends, taking down the bad guys, making new friends, peace

Dislikes: Chaos, anger, loudness

Weaknesses: Extreme cold (due to her wings)

Fears: A world thrown into chaos

Hobbies: Reading, writing, knitting

Sports: Tennis

Sexuality: Straight

Traits in a BF/GF: Sense of humor, loyalty, trustworthiness, caring

Family: Michelle James-Miller (mother)

Damien White (father)

David Miller (step-father)

Gabbe White (older sister)

Ava Miller (younger step-sister)

Background: Lucy's got her powers from her fathers side of the family. Michelle got a divorce from Damien five years after Lucy was born because she did not like that he brought so much trouble near she and Gabbe due to his powers. Lucy never told her mom about her powers because she did not want to make her mom worry. Her father knows about her powers but does not train her because he is retired. When she met Hawk Woman while trying to stop a bank robbery and was then taken under her wing (no pun intended) at the age of ten. She was enrolled into the academy when she was eleven giver her four years of experience.

Name: Damian Check ( Damian means demon spawn which relates to his powers )

Eye colour: fire red.

Skin: lightly tanned.

Hair: spiky and red.

Clothes: usually wears black leather jackets.

Age: 15

Gender: male

Hero

Name: demon

Powers: able to summon the dead, talk to ghosts and control and shoot fire. Also able to summon a skeletal bird to fly with.

Mele weapon: a red trident/pitchfork.

Costume: a black robe (like the Jedi ones) with two pockets that are bigger on the inside. And a red stripe running down the robe in the middle.

Person

Personality: highly intellectual, likes to read, very calm (but when he gets really angry he starts growing fangs and claws and his eyes turn black), likes to read, hates pranks.

Body: very tall, fairly muscly and very flexible (so he can dodge attacks).

Things he likes: tea, reading, math and silence.

Attracted too: female

Struggles: Damian struggles to get controll of his demon side. Sometimes if he gets REALLY REALLY ANGRY he will attack them for no reason. Damian's devil side still needs a mate and Damian needs a mate soon other wise he could die.

Backstory: he was born when his father, The devil, went to earth in search of a mate. There he found a woman whom he soon suduced and had a child with the mother died in birth and the demon left his son. Damian then went to an orphanage where he was bullied and beaten by adults and other children. He left the orphanage when he was 11 years old. He then grew up in a Forrest where he discovered his powers from his father. He trained for 4 years until he came back and became a hero. He was found by the league in a mission and they invited him to the Academy Of Justice where he could train him more and try to expand his powers. 

Name: Glitter Veroniqua Stone  
>Nicknames: Glit, Vivian (her normal sounding American name)<br>Age:16  
>Gender:Female<br>Heritage:Human  
>Birthday: August 1<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Hair Color: Raven Black<br>Skin Tone: Hispanic  
>Tattoos: None<br>Scars: On her lower back  
>Piercings: Ears piereced<br>Height: 5'6  
>Body Type: Slim, C-cup, with abs<br>Street clothes: purple bell-bottoms, green/purple mesh top and gold flats/heels

Anti-hero  
>Name: Jaguar<br>Costume: (All in black) Leather pants, boots, long-sleeved V-neck, gloves and triangle shaped mask that covers her nose with cat ears.  
>Powers: None. But trained to kill royaltypoliticians etc she has acrobatic skills, specialty in knives and poison. Trained combat fighter.  
>Mentor: Catwoman, her adopted step-mother<br>How she got her skills: Her father taught her

Life  
>Personality: Arrogant, Over-confident (self) confident if you ask her. Believes she's perfect. And likes pointing it out. Prefers to be solo. Besides that. She's talkative to those she likes, flirty and saracastic. She'll get angry about things that iratate her and very quick to use her knives. She's insecure about being perfect, love, and scared of her father and headless.<br>Likes: Mirrors, Sportsmaster's training, her BF, Terrence Terror, accents, TCM, musicals, her mother, her step-mother Selina Klye (Catwoman), reading  
>Dislikes: Her father, headless things, American language, Lex Luthor, heroes, Robin (who she calls Bird Poo), failing, being called Brazilian when she's from Portugal.<br>Weakness: Arrogance, normal human dangers, confusion of languages  
>Fears: Being exacuted by her father, being ugly, losing her BF, going to jail<br>Hobbies: Watching tv, sparring, kissing, trying to perfect an American accent  
>Sports: Soccer (for fun)<br>Sexuality:For Male (once was groped by a lesbian-creeped out by them ever since)  
>Traits in BF: Funny, Handsome, Strong, Praising but can fight back<br>Family  
>Father: Juan Stone<br>Mother: Glitz Stone  
>Siblings: Unknown (killed by her father)<br>Step-siblings: Unknown (killed by her father)  
>Step-mother: Selina Kyle<p>

Background: Born in Lisbon, Portugal. Her father was a Buisnessman for hiring hit men, mercenaries, gangsters, mobs assassins, etc. Usually for royalty, politicians, or anything in between.  
>Her father used his children to be trained. If they failed or weren't "perfect" he'd cut off their heads and replaced them with orphans off the street. Glitter was proud that she was his only biological child to survive. She adored her father until he killed her mother. Thus giving her a fear of headless people. She hated her father, but continued to train. She was chosen to specifically take out world politicians and royalty. Her expertise with throwing knives, daggers, etc.<br>When Catwoman came looking for a side-kick, she was chosen and thrilled to come to America. She and Catwoman are close, though she's more willing to kill people than Catwoman. She made it her own goal to kill the famous Robin.

Favorite techniques: Abrupty kissing her foes, and stabbing their heads in the process. For stealing: set off Museam/bank alarm. Wait for the police. Kill them. Steal what she needs and takes the police car.  
>Notes: She has a somewhat thick accent depending on the words. Her American accent is Southern as she was taught by her BF, Terrence Terror (from Alabama).<p>

Note: Basic knowledge of English. Prefers using her Portugease accent. Doesn't know how to curse in English. She can curse in Portugease and will start rapidly speaking it when she's angry (forgetting that no one understands her).

Note: She was taught that being in love was an illusion and made you weak. So she's nervous about being in a relationship as she was never allowed to have one before. She doesn't like being called an amateur/sidekick (in general) or Catwoman's sidekick. She's fine with being naked, and calls Americans prudes/puritans. She doesn't like anyone making comments about her chest (unless it's her or a compliment). 

ZmazingZoe: There you have it! Keep submitting! 2 guys everyone! Please try, I don't want to seem sexist! Thanks for the oc's! Next time we will, hopefully have all of my friends, maybe, and maybe the rest of the ones you guys give me! Oh, your guys' oc' make me feel so appreciated! I'm going to cry, love you all!


	6. Dem Boys

ZmazingZoe: Just so happens that my boys pulled through! The last 2 Beta squaders have arrived! Yes! Know comes the hard part. There are only 3 oc's being accepted to appear often! Ahhhhh! So close, yet so far! Gender doesn't matter for these last 3 just how many tears you can make me cry! Haha just kidding! C'mon guys! Send in those characters! The sooner the better!

Name: Johnny Morse

Age: 15

Mentor: Doctor Fate  
>Hero Name: Witcher<p>

Powers/skills:

Empathy: Johnny possesses the ability to read and sense the emotions of others, as well as control the emotions and feelings of others

Force Emotion: He can instill various emotional states in someone including happiness, sadness, fear, etc.

Emotion Negation: He can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb".

Empathic Healing: He can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. However, the cost is that he will feel the pain he absorbs. Once this facet of his power nearly killed him when called upon to save a gravely wounded person. This side effect sets a limit on the type of injuries he can heal in this fashion, as he cannot heal fatal wounds without sacrificing his own life in the process. Despite this drawback, he has been noted to be one of the best healers around.

Power Channeling: He can manipulate others powers to a certain extent if the subject in question's powers is affected by his or her emotions.  
>Danger Sense: Johnny has a constant read on all the emotions around his. He would be able to sense any malicious feelings in his immediate vicinity, and then he would know if there is anyone around with a harmful intent.<p>

Telekintic Telepotation: The ability to transport objects from one location to another with his mind.

Deviation: The ability to manipulate his power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Johnny is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back.

Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. While levitating he can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet

Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. His ability to levitate allows him to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking his targets, who would fall back a considerable distance.

Appearance: Blonde Hair (Dyed Red), Pale Skin, Green Eyes

Back Story: Johnny was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in his teenage years, causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character had often been credited to the fact that his parents had tried to often control him, and this led to his purposeful rebellion.

Family: Dan Morse (Father), Cassandra Morse (Mother)

Personality: Johnny is described as rebellious and courageous. He not afraid to try new things. He can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a psychic, he is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to his classes in psychology as well as his powers, he gives very sound advice.

Johqny has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells, she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones.

Johnny is street smart, as he can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. He is also fiercely loyal to the people that he loves, a Warren trait.

Likes: Girls, Superhero's, Excitement, Magic,  
>Dislikes: His parent<p>

Fears: To many emotions.

Name: Kalin Winter  
>Nicknames: none<br>Age:17  
>Gender:Male<br>Heritage:Human/Hybrid  
>Birthday: 10 February<p>

Eye Color: Electric Blue  
>Hair Color: blonde<br>Skin Tone: light pale  
>Tattoos: Dragon that covers his back, and a Dragon eye on his chests left side<br>Scars: Lightning bolt on his right chest side  
>Piercings: none<br>Body Type: Lean build but well toned

Height: 5'11  
>Street Clothes: light grey hoodie with a black leather jacket over it, grey jeans and a black belt. A pair of black boots<p>

Hero Name: Dark-Bright

Costume:Black leather coat and hood with a white mask that covers all but his mouth, black leather pants and boots and a steel chain.

Powers: he controls and creates Lightning, he is capable of breath lightning, he also possesses a power which prevents him from being controlled against his will

Mentor: none but if necessary Batman took him in for a time, he never became Robin but do to their similar past, knowing Kalin's intention Batman will try to make him look for a different path.

Weapons: he uses the chain as a whip which he charges with lightning to paralyze his opponent

Personality: He comes off as a serious person and highly intelligent, he will always get annoyed with stupid people. he will occasionally show kindness but for the most part will come off as cold distant and sarcastic...

Likes: Training and power

Dislikes: His twin brother, being interrupted, being told what to do

Weaknesses: his anger

Fears: failing

Sports: none

Sexuality: Straights

Traits in BF/GF: Confident and straight forward girls like his mother

Family:  
>Malcolm his father (Dead)<br>Marie his mother (Dead)  
>Candice his elder sister (Dead)<br>Calem his twin brother(Alive)

Background: when he and were born they had weak immune systems and would die before their 5 birthdays, their father was a brilliant scientist who was using an alien substance he found while working for Lex Luthor to buster their bodies. it worked and for seven years they lived a happy peaceful lives, it was then that the two awakened their powers. Calem's power drove him to killing their whole family in an attempt to magnify his power.

Bruce Wayne adopted the Kalin after learning about his power and wanted to groom him for a life as a superhero, but Kalin told him "My only reason for living is to kill my brother, I don't care about the world or anything in it". and many other members of the Justice League try to get him off his vengeance path with no success. 

ZmazingZoe: Oh, so awesome! Can't even deal! Offical list of Beta!

Songbird

Demon

Mascarade

Mr. Ze

Black Rose

Dark- Bright

Angel Wings

Witcher

Oh can't wait to get my final Gama's, ahhh! Exciting! Love you guys!


	7. Anouncement

ZmazingZoe: Hey everyone! I have room for one more oc of any gender on Gama squad before the contest is ended! Send in your oc's! You guys have until I can get everything I need typed up. Which take a week at the most. Good luck guys!


	8. The Last Not an Actual Chapter

ZmazingZoe Hey everybody! Should I call you everybody? Do you all identify as bodies? Or do some of you identify as skeletons? Tell me. Anyway, we have some new characters going on that you need to be informed of! So close!

Name: Brett Wilcox

Age: 16

Mentor: Captain Marvel

Hero Name: Scarlet Caster

Powers/skills:

Spell Casting: The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world.

Telepathy: The ability to read other people's minds and hear their thoughts.

Intuition: The ability to have an innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving.

Tarot Card Reading: The ability to tell fortunes by reading Tarot Cards.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with the mind.

Astral Projection: The ability to project the spiritual body of a person to another area in the world.

Appearance: Physical appearance wise, Justin is said to be handsome and attractive. He is the stereotypical jock type who is highly athletic, cocky, somewhat overpowering and intimidating in appearance. Justin has good bone structure. He has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Justin is described to be very tall and he is rather husky in appearance.

Superhero Costume: Black Shirt, Black Paints, Red Trench Coat, Black Boots.

Back Story: His mother abandoned him, after taking down the Werewolf king and losing all of her powers, in order to protect the world.  
>His grandmother Jerry Parks, at one point tried to explain to Justin about his witch-angel heritage, although Justin dismissed this because he thought that his grandfather was drunk.<p>

Family: Linda Danvers (Angel-Mother), Chris Wilcox (Witch-Father),

Personality: Justin is stoically loyal, loving, kind, caring and fiercely protective and he will do absolutely anything for his friends, his family and the people he loves. He a generous individual and he is always trying to lend a helping hand when it is most needed. Justin comes off as rather eccentric and "offbeat" and because of it, he is often highly misunderstood, even by his own friends. Justin is drawn to and attracted to the unusual and the bizarre and he appears to be the most unconventional out of everyone else. He is a highly adventurous, exploitative and curious individual.

Likes: Light Magic, Girls

Dislikes: Dark Magic,

Fears: Dead, Dark Magic,

Race: Half-Angel, Half-Witch

Love Interest: Dark Side, Beautiful on the inside, Hot, Wild, Takes Risk.

One of my friends on Gama

Name: Ashlynn Terra Tyramyne

Nicknames: Ash

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Heritage: Unknown

Birthday: May 30th

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Skin Tone: Olive

Tattoos: Rose on left shoulder blade

Scars: Long jagged scar on neck and collar bone. Bullet wound on leg, little scars all over.

Piercings: None

Body Type: Kind of Curvy (Much less exaggerated hourglass figure)

Height: 5' 3

Street Clothes: Tank top with green pants and sleek black boots

Hero Name: Shadow

Hero Costume: Black full face mask with silver one way glass eyes, ninja jump suit, silver utility belt

Powers: Can travel through space to the other universes at will, change species, magically procure small objects

Origin of Powers: Unknown/ Born with

Mentor: Somewhat mentored by Batman and Flash due to her universe crossing capabilities

Weapons: Small knives and titanium claws, whatever else she finds

Personality: Slightly scattered, huge amount of knowledge makes her thoughts scattered and difficult to gather, makes a lot of cryptic messages to random things

Likes: Green, trees, birds, making people confused, laughing, and acting bad

Dislikes: Being categorized into stereotypes, having her personality simplified

Weakness: None, but she is broke and can't afford to lose anything she has

Fears: Guns, getting distracted during a fight

Hobbies: Drawing, does a lot of writing

Sports: Swimming

Sexuality: Heterosexual, a tad bit boy crazy

Traits in a BF/GF: She doesn't care as long as its a boy

Family: None

Background: She was created by a villain called the Meddler along with a guy named Silver. They were supposed to start a new breed of humans to cause inter-dimensional mayhem. Ashlynn, being thirteen, thought that the plan was gross so she sent Silver into a nether-realm to be held in suspended animation until the Meddler could be defeated. With Silver gone the Meddler got mad and

name: Marie Saunders

nickname: Mar, Mary, Sand

age: looks 13 years old acts like she is a teenager is 3 billion years old

gender: female

heritage: mostly superhuman immortals

birthday: unknown

eye color: navy blue, when running at light speed a light blue

hair color: brown and long speed does not affect her hair

skin tone: Caucasian

tattoos: lightning bolt on all her back

scars: small slit scars all over arms from glass

piercings: none

height 5'5

body type: fragile, athletic

street clothes: yellow and red lightning bolts on a blue and black skirt and sweater or tank top

hero name: lightspeed

hero costume: black leotard blue lightning bolt on chest blue stripes on sleeves (legs and arms) glasses: like impulses except they are holograms hair is not effected

powers: speedster super speed super thinking speed super fast talking when in her dads pocket dimension immortal cant go past light speed or is pulled into other dimensions or timelines  
>can vibrate threw objects also vibrate into invisibility can punch harder than a kryptonian when angry or vibrating also she can fly can speed up objects arrows, bird a ranges things like that and for a shorts time a day can speed up another person or give some one normal super speed but get rid of her flying and speeding up things<br>how she got her powers: she was born with them

mentor: father/faith one other of my oc's also the flash

weapons: metal lightning shaped things that act like a throwing knife (moves at same speed as her)

personality: bold, confident jumpy' shy about people' fast' joyful' nice insecure about her speed

hates fighting within friends

likes: singing having fun racing other speedsters going shopping fighting bad guys seeing her father

dislikes: waiting, walking, watching people eat

weakness: places with no traction time slowing devices actual lightning

fears: small rooms having no powers having no friends loosing her dad clowns

hobbies: running the earth

sexuality: straight

traits in a boyfriend is nice is committed shows his affection is funny and happy will keep it a secret from her father

family: Jordan Saunders (father) unknown mother Kate Saunders (older sister) Jeff Saunders (older

brother) more unknown

background: Marie lived in a dimension with her father and her siblings an when her father introduced her to this one she wanted to stay so he took her to the justice academy while her twin sister wanted to go to the future in this dimension for a boy.

Name: Rex Stewart  
>Nicknames: None<br>Age: 13  
>Heritage:half-humanhalf-Thangarian  
>Birthday:Dec 26<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Hair Color: Shaved, black<br>Skin Tone: Light brown  
>Tattoos: Green snake on his wrist<br>Scars: Slash across his left wing  
>Piercings: None<br>Height: 4'11  
>Body Type: Beefy, muscular<br>Street Clothes: Flannel shirt, blue jeans, and hiking boots

Hero  
>Name: Warhawk (formerly Hawkboy)<br>Costume: Metallic wings his father made, silver armor covering his legs and upper torso. Silver hawk mask  
>Powers: Metallic wings his father made, retractable talons, superhuman strength and endurance.<br>Mentor: Green Lantern & his mother (sometimes)  
>How he got his skills: Father<p>

Life  
>Personality: No-nonsense, can joke around only with his clothes friends. Intimidating and focused on the mission. Observant, Very hostile toward villeins. He is very nostalgic, but hides it.<br>Likes: Training, old movies, snow, making his dad proud  
>Dislikes: His half-father, mimes, snakes, his half-sister when she's joking around.<br>Weakness: Isn't empathetic when he needs to, rash  
>Fears: His half-father and half-sister taking away his mom, his father dying, being eaten by a snake<br>Hobbies: Snowball fights, video games, wrestling  
>Sports: Yes<br>Sexuality: Heterosexual  
>Traits he likes in a GF: Smart, serious, pretty, trusting, can hold on her own<br>Family  
>Father: John Stewart (Green Lantern)<br>Mother: Shayera Hol (Hawkwoman)  
>Step Father: Carter Hol (Hawkman)<br>Godmother: Mari McCabe (Vixen)

Background  
>Born of John Stewart and Hawkwoman during her impending divorce with Hawkman. He lived with them in Africa 7 years where he learned how to hunt, and fight for himself. He always wanted to fly like his mother, so his father made wings to make up for it. His mother end up getting back together with Hawkman. Ever since Rex feels like he and his father get overshadowed for being human. He feels weirded out being near Angel Wing, but she doesn't seem to notice. He signed up to Justice Academy by himself to prove he got what it takes to be a hero and military man like his father.<p>

Name: Serenity Williams

Nicknames: Sarah

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Heritage: Meta-human

Birthday: May 23rd

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Natural Redhead

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Tattoos: "This girl is on fire" circling around her wrist

Scars: Burns scattered on her arms and legs

Piercings: Two piercings on each ear

Body Type: Slightly curvy

Height: 5' 4

Street Clothes: Crops tops, shorts, flats

Hero Name: Flamette

Hero Costume: Red crop top with capped sleeves, red and orange pants, small heels

Powers:Can create and manipulate fire, can flame on like her mentor

How she got her powers: Lab accident

Mentor: Fire

Personality: Extremely intelligent, confident, bubbly, humorous, strongly tempered, bold, adventurous, rebellious

Likes: Reading, writing, the internet, cats, popularity

Dislikes: People putting themselves down, people being full of themselves, goody- goodies

Weakness: Extreme cold

Fears: Unsucessfulness, letting people down, spiders

Sports: Soccer, softball, cheer leading

Traits in BF: Romantic, kind, confident, athletic

Family: Gena Williams (mother)

Eric Williams (father)

Shelbe Williams ( younger sister)

Background: Serenity was a promising young scientist who already had a schoolarship to university. She was staying late at school working on a lab when a fire got out of control and burned her arms and legs. The fire got chemicals spilled in it, giving her her powers. Fire found her and sent her to the Academy of Justice for training.

Name: Evan Whitman

Nicknames: Eve-on

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Heritage: Human

Birthday: March 12th

Eyes: Blue- green

Hair: Brown

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Tattoos: None

Scars: Small battle scars

Piercings: None

Body Type: Swimmers body

Height: 5' 9

Street Clothes: Bright blue sweat shirt, assorted tee- shirts, dark wash pants, running shoes

Hero Name: Hunter

Hero Costume: Black full body suit, dark purple utility belt, boots, and accents in white. White mask.

Powers: None

Mentor: Huntress

Weapons: Martial arts, throwing knifes, compact crossbow/ folding crossbow, can work with any weapon

Personality: Funny, jokester (with his friends), usually the butt of jokes, quiet to others, confident, grounded, sarcastic

Likes: Laughing, joking, friends, sports, mocking his friends, flirting, cheap pencils

Dislikes: Downers, people in his space, math, science

Weakness: Not having a plan

Fears: Falling

Sports: Football, swimming

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Traits in GF: Confident, smart, funny, unpredictable

Family: Unknown

Background: Evan was left at an orphanage when he was a baby. When he turned seven he ran away and learned to fight on the streets. Huntress found him a year later and started teaching him to actually fight, giving him to the Academy at age 11.

Name: Tyler Olafsdotter

Nicknames: None

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Heritage: Meta-human

Birthday: September 2nd

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blonde

Skin Tone: Caucasian

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Piercings: None

Body Type: Swimmers body

Height: 5' 6

Street Clothes: Jeans, converse, tee-shirt

Hero Name: Blizzard

Hero Costume: White suit with a blue icicle on the front, blue boots, white mask

Powers: Can control/ create ice

Mentor: Ice

Weapons: His powers

Personality: Sensitive, confident, slightly awkward, good listener, empathetic, romantic

Likes: Sports, swimming, acting, pizza, coco puffs

Dislikes: Bullies, girl stuff, cheerios, awkward situations

Weakness: Fire/ extreme heat

Fears: Hurting others feelings

Hobbies: Acting, singing, sports

Sports: Swimming

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Traits in GF: Rebellious, strong-willed, smart, eccentric

Family: Ewald Olafsdotter (father) (dead)

Tora Olafsdotter (aunt)

Rest of family unknown

Background: Tyler's father died before he was born and his mother gave him to his Aunt Tora to live a better life. When he turned 11 Tora sent him to the Academy of Justice.

ZmazingZoe: Oh my gosh, all of the characters are done! Oc contest is down! Here is the official list of the squads:

Gama Squad:

Flamette

Dark-Bright

Blizzard

Riptide

Shadow

Scarlet Caster

Warhawk

Lightspeed

Beta Squad:

Songbird

Mascarde

Mr. Ze

Black Rose

Angel Wing

Hunter

Witcher

Demon

And there you have it! Can't wait to start writing! Love you guys!


	9. Chapter One: Songbird

ZmazingZoe: Hey everybody! Oh I am just so excited to have all of my characters in and the story underway! Its just great! I can't even! Anyway, some need to knows: You can still subit oc's to appear, just not be main characters, this story is killing me with feels, and I might not update in close intervals (Once a week minumum), also I love you guys!

Chapter One: SongBird

"One last night of freedom," I said out loud as I opened my closet. I shifted through my clothes until I found a handle. I pulled the handle, opening up my second closet. Hanging there was my costume. I pulled on the white crop top and the music note covered pants. Next I slid into the black boots and cliped on my utility belt and adjusted it to hang off one hip. I didn't wear a mask, I never really needed to, being that I spent three fourths of the year in a protected facility, that I would be going to tomorrow morning. Before going to that prison of a school, they called it the Academy of Justice, I was going out to fight some crime.

I walked over to the window in my bedroom and slid it open as quietly as possible. Once it was up far enough I climbed out. I then slid the window shut behind me, making sure to put a piece of paper was in the lock so I could get back in later. I then started down the rickty old fire escape that was attached to my building. My adoptive mom Dinah, aka Black Canary, had bought me a seperate apartment for the summer and I lived in it alone. She had cameras everywhere but my bedroom and the bathroom so I had to sneak out my window to leave undetected.

When I got to the end of the fire escape I jumped off, landing on my feet. At this point in the escape Lucinda was supposed to pick me up. Lucinda and I have been friends since we were eleven. We had other friends of course but I considered the soft spoken girl to be my best friend. We had been roomates in our first year and had really bonded. In our second year Lucy had gotten upgraded to Gama squad, getting a new roomate leaving me with someone else without a squad assignment. In our third year I finally made it onto Gama squad and we were roomates again. In our fourth year however she got to be on Beta squad, once again leaving me behind. Now we were about to start our fifth year and looking at my test scores of fourth year I probably won't get moved up to Beta. I was really starting to get depressed about my hero standing when Lucy showed up.

"Took you long enough," I said rubbing my hands on my upper arms.

"Sorry, I was tracking down Tyler's address," said Lucy. She was dressed in full costume, a white crop top with a gold stripe downtempo middle, white pants with gold stripes down the legs vertically, gold boots, gold cuffs, and a white hooded cloak with a gold lining. Her large white angel wings were out and ready to go.

"Do we have to fly- Oh my god! Put me down!" I screamed as she lifted me up into the air.

"You need to get used to this Phoebe, if you are on Beta this year you're going to be flying a lot," she said looking down at where she was holding me in her hands.

"Yeah, if I even stay on Gama it would be a miricle," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing," I said. She didn't say anything in response so I started watching the city go by. Skyscrapers turned to businesses, which turned to small shops, which turned to houses as the suburbs came into view. There were street lamps every couple of trees. It was pretty quaint actually.

"We're going to decsend," said Lucy, gripping my arms tighter. I looked and saw that we were coming down into a neiborhood that had onlt two working street lights. Creepy.

"I'm going to drop you off under the street light and then I am going to go get Tyler. You keep watch, got it?" Lucy asked me as we neared the ground. It was the snow man's birthday and we wanted to take him out crime fighting. Tyler, also known as Blizzard, could control ice and snow just like his aunt and he really wanted to put his powers to use.

"Got it," I said, Lucy then dropped me from about the height of the street lamp's light. I tucked and rolled and somehow managed to not snap my neck on the way down. I came to a standing position just as I saw Lucy dive into Tyler's backyard. I looked around for a minute. Then I got bored. I was pretty sure it had been at least ten minutes and Lucy wasn't back. I was about to just leave when I saw a flashing light coming from the direction of a Star Labs site. I thought it was pretty normal. Until I realized it was flashing irregularly. I watched it and saw that it was morse code. It said ", Help me." That couldn't be good.

"Sorry Lucy," I said out loud and then I took off at a run for the hills. The site was resting on a hill about a mile away from where the suburbs rolled into nothingness. I knew I should have waited for Lucy, I mean, she was an experience Beta squader. I didn't however, care that she was an experienced Beta squader.

I could run a six minute mile, no problem. But the three miles to Star Labs? Twenty. I really need to work on my cardio. Maybe it was running up hill. I was at the gate of the Lab trying to figure out how to get in. It was hard. There was a padlock and no guard for me to control. There was something I had been working at however. Getting inanimate objects to do what I wanted. I had gotten a curtain to close once, that was it. I started letting out a series of notes. The lock started moving. I kept going. I was singing the notes of Unlock the Door by New Eden. I spent hours everyday finding new songs that would be helpful. For the last week I had been memorizing songs to tryon inanimate objects. Curtain closing songs were hard to find.

Finally the lock clicked open. I did a little happy dance and then pushed open the gate. I snuck inside the grounds and found my way into the building. I had been creeping around for a few minutes when I heard voices.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked a voice, female.

"For the money stupid," said a second voice, another female.

"Oh yeah," said voice one again.

"I can't believe that that girl managed to run off. Now Meddler is going to kill us, expesically since she took that other one with her.," said voice number two. Two people? Now I had two villains to fight and two people to save? Things just a little bit harder. The girls were coming towards me. If I didn't do anything they would see me. I then saw something fly past my head. It punctured the wall in the hallway where the unidenitfied girls were walking. There was a few quite beeps and I knew then and there to move. I got up and started running, and ran into someone that was running towards the girls.

"Ow," I said .

"Songbird?" It was Hunter, crap.

"Hunter, funnt seeing you here. Gotta go, bye," I started moving past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing here Gama," he whisper yelled at me.

"Same as you mini Robin," he called me Gama I called him mini Robin, it was just how it went.

"I am pretty sure you aren't supposed to be here."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," I smirked and then Hunter's bomb exploded ", Great timing."

It happened that it was just a smoke bomb. Hunter ran into the smoke. I sighed and ran in after him. I couldn't see anything but I was sure that Hunter had found a way to. Then I ran into someone that was decked out in all leather. I started singing the notes to Standing Still by Jewel. The person decked out in leather stoped moving. The smoke settled and I saw Hunter on the ground with a girl standing over him. She was wearing thick black sweater with two red stripes, burgundy pants, black sneakers, a black domino mask, her hair was tied back and had a red headband holding back her black hair. Then something weird happened. Her image flickered to a girl wearing a thin blue sweater with a symbol M/M in white, light grey pants, white sneakers, a simple blue domino mask in the same shade as her sweater. Hair hair was still tied back but her head band was blue and her hair was platinum blonde. The girl took a fighting stance and her image flickered back to red and black. I didn't want to leave Hunter behind, if I did, I would get a stern talking to from Huntress.

Red and black girl started moving towards me and I paniced.

"_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, knees and toes. Head, shoulders, knees and toes, eyes, ears, mouth, and nose." _I sang. Red and black started doing the dance and stopped moving towards me. Once I stopped she kept going, she would until I released her by singing the c scale, or in ten minutes. I rushed over to Hunter. He was lying on the ground clasping his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Does it look like it Gama?" he took his hand off his arm and pulled up his sleeve, but there wasn't anything there.

"There aren't any marks. It must be internal, you need a medic," I told him ", Can you stand?"

"I think so," he said. I helped him to his feet. He stumbled a little, but he could stand.

"I need you to leave, Hunter," I told him.

"What?! I am not leaving. You can't do this yourself," He said.

"Thanks for that vote of self confidence. You need to leave. Your injured and you are in no condition to fight," I told him, shoving him in the direction of the door.

"I'm not leaving you behind. You'll get yourself killed!"

"There are two people in here that need help and you are in no condition to do it. Those girls will be free in a few minutes and I need to go," I told him. He didn't respond. He ripped himself from my grasp and started making his way back to the entrance. I watched him until he walked around a corner. I then took off at a sprint in the other direction. After I was far enough away from the girls I slowed to a walk. I was walking aimlessly around the compound, why was Star Labs so complecated? I was pretty sure that I was going in a circle. I was passing the same potted plant for a fifth time when I got jumped.

"Wait Shadow! She isn't one of them!" whisper shouted a girl. Whoever jumped me then got off.

"Well I didn'y know," said the other girl, apparently named Shadow. She then reached down and helped me up ", Sorry about that. Thought you were Jaguar or Mind Over Matter. I'm Shadow and this is Star. You are?"

"Songbird," I said. Then I realized that both of these girls were about 13 ", How old are you guys?"

"Why you, doubting me because of my age? Becuase I seem to be a lot better than you," said Shadow.

I started singing the lyrics to the song Tell the Truth by Eric Clapton.

"I'm thirteen," said Shadow in a monotone voice.

"I am supposed to appear 14," said Star in the same voice. I then sung the c scale to end the trance.

"Guess that I'm a bit more powerful than you thought. Anyway, I am here to help you. I saw your distress signal and-"

"We didn't send a distress signal," said Star.

"What?"

"We never sent out a distress signal," said Star again.

"That's not good," I said. Then Jaguar and Mind Over Matter showed up.

"I see that you discovered that we sent out that litle signal," said Jaguar.

"Why?" I said putting up a defenisive stance.

"Well it wasn't for you that's for sure. We were trying to get someone a little more important but hey, what can you do. Hunteboy is going to be out of comission for a while, so will you. We get our money for bringing Star girl to Meddler. Just as a bonus we to watch Shadow here get chewed out for trying to escape again," said M over M.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not gonna work with my plans.," I said. I reached into my belt and then threw a coda at Jaguar, pinning her arm to the wall. She tried to pull coda out of her sleeve, but found that all of the edges were sharp. As she tried to work around the edges, M over M came at me. M over M was the girl from earlier who was flickering from black and red to blue and white. I tried to sing something but I got surprised when Jaguar jumped at M over M. I looked over to where Jaguar was pinned to the wall. She was still there. Shadow looked just as confused as me. Star was missing. Soon Jaguar two had managed to get M over M to the ground. I grabbed a whole note from my belt and knocked both Jaguar two and and M over M out. As soon as I knocked out Jaguar two she changed into Star. Which really confused me. I grabbed Stars limp arm and threw it over my shoulders.

"Help me out here Shadow," I said. Shadow raced over and grabbed Star's other arm ", Bye Jaguar, kisses," I said over my shoulder. We then started moving towards the entrance. Jaguar screamed on the top of her lungs. She started screaching words that I couldn't understand in her high voice.

We exited the Lab, leaving Jaguar and Mind over Matter behind.

"Where are we going," asked Shadow.

"The Academy of Justice," I said as we dragged Star down the street.

ZmazingZoe: Oh my god! I just saw Big Hero Six. It gave me inspiration for my first chapter. I love you guys, bye!


End file.
